Dani Phantom: The Ghost and the Nephalem
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: Dani Fenton was a normal fourteen year old girl until she became Dani Phantom and Now she's found out her friend was actually a Archangel Demon hybrid called a Nephalem and now with his help can she protect amity park from ghost and Demons.


**Chapter 1**

 **The birth of phantom**

The Fenton Works basement lab

"Dani you should try to figure out how to fix the portal" said a girl dressed in all dark colors.

"I don't know Sam my parents said it doesn't work" said a girl in a white and red shirt and blue jeans "come on Dani a dimension filled with ghost you can't say you're not interested" said Sam.

"Well you have a point I mean who knows what cool things are in their" said Dani and she got in a white jumpsuit with black boots and gloves and walked through the portal sliding his hands across the wall when he suddenly hit the on switch and was blasted by lightning and ectoplasmic blasts from the portal "ahhhhhh" screamed Dani and she walked out of the portal his hair going from white to black and back again "Tucker go get Dani's parents" said Sam as she raced to the teens side.

"Sam" whispered Dani "it's okay Dani I'm here" said Sam and her parents made their way downstairs and called an ambulance for Dani. Dani was sent to the hospital and was in a coma for a week one night during her coma a man came to Dani's room and as he entered time stopped the old ghost man who was clockwork one of the oldest and most powerful ghost in the ghost zone came and waved his hand over Dani's prone form and Dani stopped convulsing as her human and ghost D.N.A was stabilized "all is as it should be" whispered the ghost and he disappeared.

One month later

A month has passed and Dani has shared her secret of being half ghost with only three people Tucker, Sam, and her oldest friend Cain Saint Angelo whom she had known longer than Sam and Tuck they also found out that Cain was half Angel half Demon and was fated to become a god when he came of age.

Now the friends were in the basement of fenton works with Dani's dad, "So Dani you and your little friends wanna hunt ghost" said Jack Fenton a heavy set man "actually uh dad I want to be an astronaut", said Dani, "sorry mr fenton I was into ghost but they're so mainstream now they're just like cell phones", said Sam, "waste all these good looks and charisma hunting ghost? Criminal", said Tucker "well if you do want to hunt ghost there are a few things you have to know" said Jack a blue mist came out of Dani's mouth and two ectopuses came out of the fenton portal and grabbed Sam and Tucker "true I never seen a ghost but when I do I'll be ready it all starts with your equipment. Sam, Tucker this is the Fenton thermos it's supposed to trap ghost but since it doesn't work yet it's just a thermos a thermos with the word fenton in front of it" Dani beat the ectopuses and they went back into the ghost zone and the portal closed Dani hid herself to change back, "and that, that is the Fenton portal it releases ghost into our world weather I want it to or not and someday I'll figure out how that works to". "Alright now who wants to hunt some ghost" said Jack finishing his long winded speech Sam and Tucker were shaking while Dani was panting and sweating "look at you all you're so excited you can't even speak" "so I'll just keep on speaking I was born many years ago in a log cabin in the woods can't exactly remember where but I know I wanted a pony never got the pony in fact we had to eat horse meat during the war had a problem with that".

The next day

"I think I should tell them" said Dani to her three friends "why parents never listen, even worse they don't understand why can't they accept me for who I am" said sam angrily "Sam were talking about Dani's powers and problems" said a tall boy with black hair and blue eyes, this is Cain Saint Angelo son of the lord of Hell Lucifer and the queen of demons Lilith and future god but till then he's stuck in high school.

"But that aside I agree with Sam I think the most likely scenario is one of your parents namely your idiot father while I only see the best in your hot mother." said Cain "dude you need to stop thinking about my mom in such a weird way." said Dani "Dani my mother is quite literally the embodiment of Lust plus she's a succubus so I am quite literally hardwired for lust." said Cain "well that explains the quirks so should I tell my mom?" asked Dani "that's up to you Dani if you think she can handle it then tell her and if not then I can just erase her memories." said Cain.

"besides Danny your powers make you unique and unique is good thats why I'm an ultra recyclo vegetarian." said Sam "a what?" asked Tucker "she doesn't anything with a face." said Danny oh who cares about that stuff Dani, Cain two words meat connoisseur." said Tucker sniffing the two supernatural teens "last night you two had sloppy joes and rare steak respectively." said Tucker "impressive." said Dani "indeed." said Cain "meat heightens the senses and my all meat streak is fourteen years strong." said Tucker "and its about to end the school board finally agreed to try a new cafeteria menu, I wore them down." said Sam "wait you did what." said Tucker

 **Lunch Time**

Dani, Tucker, Cain and Sam were in the cafeteria getting lunch and what was put on their trays was grass on a bun "what in the nine circles of hell is this." said Cain "I have no idea Grass on a bun." said Dani "what have you done." screamed Tucker "Tucker it's time for a change." said Sam.

The foursome sat at a table three of them trying to eat their food but none of them really wanting to eat it.

Mr. Lancer came up to their table "ah Miss. Manson the school board wanted me to personally thank you for introducing this glorious experiment to our cafeteria." said Lancer "meat near." said Tucker sniffing Lancer "no, no, the rumors about the new all steak buffet are completely untrue." said Lancer pulling out a tooth pick "thanks again." lancer said to Sam.

"Yeah thanks again for making us eat garbage Sam." said Tucker "it's not Garbage it's Recyclable organic matter." said Sam "it's garbage." said the two males and only other female in the group.

In the lunchroom a lunch lady ghost phased in and our resident ghost and demon hybrid sensed it "uh guys I have a problem." said Dani "FENTON." screamed the school bully dash throwing mud at Dani "make that two problems "I ordered three mud pies, you know what they gave me three mud pies with mud from the ground." said Dash "all because of your girlfriend." said Dash "dammit why does everyone assume me and Sam are lesbians, she is not my girlfriend." said Dani "I'm not her girlfriend." said Sam, Dash grabbed Dani by the neck.

"These are the best years of my life, after high school it's all downhill for me, how am I supposed to spend my glory days eating mud." said Dash and his danger sense went off and he looked behind him into the angry eyes of Cain Saint Angelo "let me make something perfectly clear to you asshole if you touch her again I will beat you so bad you'll wish you were dead got it." said Cain yes choked out out Dash.

"Now let's go take care of that ghost." said Cain and the four of them walked into the kitchen with no one watching them and saw an old ghost lady "excuse me children but can you tell me **WHO CHANGED THE MENU**." yelled the lunch lady ghost "her." said Tucker pointing at Sam "you fucking asshole." said Sam and the Lunch lady tried to attack Sam Dani protected her.

Dani not having as much control as she would have liked of her powers went back to human form and the Lunch lady covered in meat tried to attack the two young girls when a figure appeared in front of them he had silver hair red eyes and a Red and black jacket on it was Cain in his Nephalem form (Nephalem: The unholy offspring of an angel and demon one of the strongest beings in the known universe).

At the sight of the son and heir of Lucifer the old ghost woman ran he picked up Dani in his arms and took her home with Sam and Tucker since Dani's father didn't like him much because he believed that Cain and his Mother were ghost lovers and he hated Ghost more than anything.

Sam and Tucker took Dani inside while Cain went inside his house which was next door.

The next day Dani and Cain arrived at school to see two protest happening one for meat eaters and others for ultra-recyclo vegetarian both cheering for their respective food group they tried to get Cain and Dani on their sides but Cain just said "look you two me and Dani are going to be neutral in this we don't want to choose any sides." said Cain but then the lunch lady ghost showed up Dani and Cain transformed into their ghost and demon forms and Dani fought while Cain wanting Dani to learn how to fight without his constant interference he would interfere if necessary Dani seemed to be losing till she got the thermest "Dani the Thermest can work all it needs is ecto energy to power it." said Cain in Dani's ear and she started to power the thermest with her ecto energy Cain adding a bit of demonic ecto energy just incase she ever met another demon not as friendly as him "please work." said Dani to herself and she caught the ghost.

"Ghost ahead you have to be some kind of moron not to notice the ghost ahead." a robotic voice "oh sorry dad you just missed them." said Dani "so your not going to tell them?" asked Cain "my dad definitely not but mom I might tell her but for now I want to keep it secret besides I think I figured out why I have these powers they make me..." said Dani "in a world of trouble." said Lancer and they had to clean up the mess of vegetables and meat tucker and Sam being semi reluctant to pick up either one of them.

Dani put her hand on the trash turning her hand and the trash can invisible and dropping a massive pile of meat on Dash, "so Dani I was wondering if you would like to go out with me this friday." said Cain "of course I would Cain." said Dani hugging the Archangel Demon halfbreed.

 **A.N. This is an Idea I've had for awhile and I've finally finished it now the reason that people are still saying Danny and Sam are a couple even though Danny is now Dani is because that they spend so much time together that people have begun to think they're lesbians but there actually both bi and gunning for the same guy.**

 **Cain is what you would call a Nephalem an angel demon hybrid his father is the banished Archangel Lucifer and his mother is Lilith the corrupted queen mother of demons and Adam's first wife, in this story though neither of them will be evil they just run a prison well Lilith runs it till Cain is ready because Lucifer is nowhere to be found I haven't decided if he's dead yet.**

 **I hope you all have enjoyed this story it took me a while to get it complete.**


End file.
